Onyx Gaze
by rangastorm
Summary: Three orphans rise together, travelling the long road that is their destiny.


Hi guys and gals :D

This is my first attempt at a full story, I'm not sure what to think myself yet but only time will tell. This story has three of my own OC's (original characters). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Onyx Gaze - Prelude

_**Omniscient**__:_

The little girl entered the store quietly, holding her hands up in front of her face, hiding behind her small, closed hands. Her dark, blue-black hair hung down the side of her pale face as it lightly dripped water onto the hard wooden floor. She inched forward, slowly towards the front counter, her eyes nervously scanned the room for any terrors that may have awaited her. She stopped just short of the bench, her shy, onyx gaze turning up towards the back of the middle aged man standing behind it.

"Um-m.." the little girl stuttered quietly.

The broad man paused a moment, thinking, then turned to the source of the interruption.

"Oh, hello there little one" He boomed a little surprised "Can i help you find anything?"

The child's gaze shyly shifted away from him and around the store, looking at the various foodstuffs he had on display. She fidgeted her hands behind her back before looking back up at the man.

"No." she said softly, her eyes sharpening and voice rising to a flatter tone, "but you can... _sleep_"

The older man looked taken aback, the tone in this seemingly innocent child's voice sounded almost threatening. His eyes fluttered, and his vision blurred as he saw two other small figures enter his establishment, both moving up next to the girl. His arms jolted forward onto the bench in a vain attempt to hold himself up, he slowly crumpled to the floor, eyes creeping closed as he saw three sets of small legs running out of the store.

* * *

_**Kamuko:**_

We left the store quickly, rushing from the scene of our most recent theft, back towards our secret hideout. The three of us weaved through alleys and down quiet streets, no one questioning our pace as the rain poured down around us.

_That was easier than i thought it would be, the jutsu took a lot more out of me than I was originally prepared for though. _

"Kamuko?" The young boy left of her said, his sapphire blue eyes watching her nervously "Are you alright, you look exhausted?"

"I'm fine, Issui" I lied, smiling weakly at him, _better not to get him too worried_.

"Stop fussing" the other, taller boy said, his voice almost soothing "If Kamuko says she's fine, she's fine. Besides, that was the easiest grab yet!"

Even with his calm words, I could almost feel his worried gaze in the side of my head.

"I know Bifuu, I was just looking out for our little sister" he replied mockingly. I turned and stared dryly at my brother. _I hate being the shortest of us..._

As we turned the bend into a particularly darker alley, I was forced to a sudden halt, my face colliding with something solid. I fell backwards, landing hard on the surprisingly dry ground, trying to rub away the pain from my nose. _Since when was there a wall here? _I sat dazed for a second before joining my brothers in looking at this 'wall'. _Oh, not a wall, at least I can still remember my way around._

"Hey, watch it kid!" A large muscular man barked looking down at me, he glanced at the other two, his eyes now with a hint of realisation shifting into them. "You brats?" his voice raising in surprise.

Bifuu helped me up, looking questioningly at the bulky man "What, who are you?"

The giant reached down grabbing Kamuko by the collar of her shirt, lifting her off her feet.

"I think i need to teach you thieving punks a lesson on the rules around here!" He threatened, throwing me aside. I felt my back slam into the solid stone wall, then fell to the ground with my spine aching sharply, i closed my eyes in the sudden pain.

"Kamuko!" the boys cried in unison, someone ran to kneel beside me.

"Are you hurt?" Issui worried, I slowly opened my eyes, he was checking me over for any injuries, brushing his teal coloured hair out of his eyes. He looked at lot more serious than his usual soft self.

"I'll End You!" We both turned to see Bifuu running at the man. The boy jumped, swinging his body around into a wide kick straight at the side of the man's head. The man swung his arm, deflecting the blow as if it were nothing, sending Bifuu spiralling to the ground.

"We gotta help him" I implied, slowly standing again. "He's can't do anything to that guy himself"

I glanced at Issui, he was far from pleased, the rain hung above him, not quite connecting. He lifted his arms the water almost following him._ What is this? What's he doing?_

"Kamuko, stay back" Issui looked sternly at me. Turning to the man he called out, "You will pay for harming my family!"

"Family, hah, you're just a bunch of orphaned little brats." The hulking man retorted "Nobody wants you. Nobody will miss you."

Issui swung his arm forward, the rain around him solidifying and flying at the man. The water struck him solidly, the attacks drawing specs blood from the spots where the rain connected. I wasn't the only one shocked by his sudden power, the man looked just as surprised, though the look faded quickly into rage. He ran straight towards us, arms reeling ready to throw a forceful punch. Issui snapped his other arm at him, more water spikes flying at the enraged man.

I lifted my arms, hands quickly fumbling through various handsigns before i looked the hulk in the eyes. I exuded as much energy as I possibly could towards the man, willing him to feel dazed and unbalanced. I saw the disorientation in his eyes as i dropped to my knees feeling completely drained but not daring to close my eyes or look away. The man's swing went straight over Issui as he ducked underneath and sidestepped. Quickly he clapped his hands together and the rain formed into a larger spike, it shot quickly into the mans back. He dropped to his knees then face planted the ground.

I heard Issui drop next to me, I looked over, his eyes were closed and he seemed completely exhausted and taking heavy breaths. I glanced towards Bifuu, he looked utterly out of it but he was also still breathing. Finally i looked back at the large man, he lay perfectly still, not a muscle moving, blood was seeping slowly out from under his stomach.

_He's dead. He may have been evil but i didn't want to see anyone die._ My thoughts were interrupted as i heard light footsteps from behind me. I turned to see a blue haired woman standing there, she was looking around at the disturbing scene, her face completely emotionless. She shifted her gaze to me, her black and red cloak swinging slightly as she turned. The woman's grey eyes looking me over quickly before returning to my own.

"You're brothers will be fine" she said softly "They just need some rest" she kneeled down to Bifuu, placing her hand on his chest as her palm glowed green. "You three are quite skilled, where did you learn those techniques?"

"We taught ourselves" I answered honestly "We've only ever had each other."

"Have you ever thought of becoming shinobi, you definitely have the talent?" Her hand faded as she moved over next to Issui, hand glowing again.

"No, we never even thought that we could."

"The village could use ninja like you three, and you wouldn't have to steal all the time, you could earn a living"

My eyes widened "Really, you think we could do it?"

"Of course, if you can three can do this without proper training, you'll make a splendid kunoichi" Her eyes closed and mouth curved into a slight smile.

"Thanks" I could feel my cheeks redden a little.

"Just look after your brothers, they are a little too eager" her hand returned to normal again as she stood and walked towards me.

"I know" I giggled, she knelt and placed her hand on my forehead, it made a tingling sensation where she was touching that slowly spread through my body.

"You always need to look after those precious to you, it helps make you strong"

I nodded as she removed her hand and stood, she turned and walked over, picked up the dead man and turned slowly to leave.

"Thank you" I said to her, She smiled at me then disappeared in a swarm of paper.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello again, this is the short prelude to Onyx Gaze, my first true attempt at story-writing (so please go easy on me). I have done a lot of writing before but have never attempted to do a full story. I will be updating this as soon as I can, I'm not finished the first actual chapter yet but I will update with it as soon as possible. This is a Naruto fan fiction with three OC's, I will be trying to develop their characters over time and build the relationships they will eventually have with others.

If you have any advice, questions or notice anything off with the story, please don't hesitate to let me know, I'm trying to learn after all. Thank You! :D


End file.
